Your Entertaiment
by BreesUnicorn
Summary: Santana and Sebastian are both cage dancers in New York. Santana decides Kurt needs to see how well Meerkat dances. Not Rachel friendly


**So this is my first Santana fanfic so I hope you enjoy**

Santana singing

**Sebastian singing**

_**both**_

don't own glee sadly

* * *

In a small loft in Bushwick a small girl was shrieking.

"You're a stripper!" Rachel shrieks.

"Not a stripper man hands" Santana answers "my clothes stay on my body unlike your ex Barbie doll part time nudist strutting around here like me and Porce really want to see that. I should really thank him though he assured me I only need lady bits, saved me the trouble of getting all up Hummel's legendary baby soft hands ." he cheekily runs a hand over Kurt's hand causing the boy to smirk wickedly back at the girl. She lazily turns back to Rachel before continuing "But wait, weren't you going to do a topless scene berry? God that could almost describe as a porno"

Kurt hides his laughter behind his hands; he was so grateful for Santana moving in. Sure it was a really rough start but now he didn't need to seem like the bad guy for putting Rachel in her place, it was nice having someone in his team for once. "What is it you do exactly" Kurt inquires interested to hear about a new Snix job.

"Well not as glamorous, nor stereotypical as working at vouge although my breast still rage with jealously over that blow" she teases, Kurt sticks his chin up at her still grinning widely "I'm a cage dancer, kind of like going to NYADA for hot gays, lesbians and bisexual, except the huge difference that I get paid instead of losing the 10 grand a year that you two do"

"Cage dancer?" Rachel squeaks "That's just as bad, god Santana why can't you have a decent job?"

Santana scoffs "Listen up little princess berry, this is New York and despite what you've seen it isn't all Broadway and worshiping hobbits. This is hard shit you start where you can and work up from there, sure some people like this fine piece of gay-" she motions towards Kurt "- get picked up straight away but I haven't yet so I'm doing what I can to put my share of food onto the magical rainbow table we're all eating off"

"Fine" she scoffs before storming out of the apartment

"Oh and she's just go to storm out at the best part" Santana fake pouts "Hummel, your meerkat works there too"

"What?"

Sebastian was back stage at the club, putting on eyeliner when Santana decided to walk in, 15 minutes late as always, and slaps his ass in greeting.

"Morning Meerkat" She greets cheekily, starting to unload her bag at the mirror station next to Sebastian's.

Other dancer moved around them, many stopping to greet Santana with either warm hugs or crude greetings they often exchanged around. Despite her snake sharp personality, all the dancer knew deep down she was someone desperate for a start in the big city. They would all help her out in any way to achieve her dreams, her and Sebastian.

"Going to be singing together" Sebastian hums cheerfully, spinning around in his seat and facing the girl as she finished pulling on a leather jumpsuit.

"Not the only surprise" She answers cheekily

"What does that-"his cut off by the sound of people entering the bar, soft music begins to play, conversations heard in fragments from backstage. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker, the boss of the bar entering announcing "Show time"

Kurt sits alone booth, not too far from the stage but far enough away that he isn't amongst the overly excited bears, beer bottles held tightly and eyes watching predatorily as a twink danced sloppily to Ke$ha "We R Who We R" he was happy at the singing but he wasn't captured by the dancing. His eye for critique had grown a lot since he started attending NYADA something he was grateful for.

"Ladies and gentle gays" the announcer jokes "Lebsi ready for the awesome duo Meerkat and Snix"

Santana marches out on the stage, her hair up tight, thick eye makeup covering her eyes and her signature smirk on her face. She's wearing a leather jumpsuit and no shoes.

She begins to sing

Yeah I, I got to know your name  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some

She kicks her leg up high and falls into a half split on the stange, spinning around she crawls forwards seductively and winks at some girls in the audience before the music suddenly switches. Sebastian walks out, leather jacket standing out proudly against his bright red pants and unbuttoned green shirt.

**Let's go**

** It's my show**

** Baby, do what I say**

** Don't trip off the glitz**

** That I'm gonna display**

** I told ya**

** I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed**

** Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name**

Sebastian grabs onto the side of the open cage in the middle of the stage, he climbs to the top before leaning as far as he can, showing off all his arm muscles amazingly. The audience begins to scream. Santana runs over and jumps onto the other side of the cage, pressing her body tightly to it before they continue.

You spin me right round, baby

right round like a record, baby

Right round round round

(**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**)

You spin me right round, baby

(**'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet**)

Right round like a record, baby

(**But I'm about to turn up the heat**)

Right round round round

**_I'm here for your entertainment_**

The both climb and dance on the cage seductively, Sebastian using his strong arms to swing his body around into strange positions and Santana using her cheerio training to show off every curve in her body. Kurt eyes never leave Sebastian though and he feels a flush over his entire body.

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

** Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

** 'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**_I'm here for your entertainment_**

Santana jump onto the roof of the cage in a split postion, Sebastian with continues swinging around the cage using only his arms, long legs trailing in the air behind him. They finish together.

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

**_'Cause im here for your entertainment _**

The crowd goes crazy with applause, girls screaming for Santana manically and guys wolf whistling along with yelling profanities towards Sebastian. Despite what people thought both of them were happy to be able to perform.

Back stage Sebastian is ambushed with a flushed Kurt, the smaller boy launches himself forwards and catches Sebastian's lips in his. He falters for a second, shocked by what's happening, before he gives in and kisses the boy back fiercely. '_Guess my plan of chase Blaine away worked' _he cheekily thinks before pulling away from the equally surprised boy.

"Well" Santana states "Guess we're going to be the three gay musketeers now aren't we" she teases causing Sebastian and Kurt to grins happily at each other chorusing

"Don't you know it"


End file.
